The Awakening: I'm Not Weak
by BlueFrost
Summary: Rei is starting her life over as a dj and owns a radio station. She still has all her friends, but what about her past in this life. Who is Merrian, and what does Wufei have to do with Rei's past? PG13 for language...(Status: COMPLETED!!!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do however own characters that aren't in either of them that I have created with my own imagination. So yeah, just thought I'd share that little thingy majiggy with you all. I'm way too poor to sue anyway, it'd be a lost cause.

Author's Notes: Okay, this is going to be tied some what to Death Meets Death, the story line, where like ahhh. . .how do I explain this. Ummm. . .like I said in Death Meets Death, Hotaru died during the battle with chaos. Which was just a lucky guess on my part, only the other senshi lived out their lives. I just want to make it clear that ummm. . .I don't know how to put it and it's driving me crazy. The senshi die, I've established that, they grow old, I don't want them to be immortal, but they are be reborn over and over and. . . yeah I think you get the point. Anyway, the senshi live out their lives and die, to be reborn again in the A.C. time. When the gundams and blah blah blah. . .I'll clear it up. I just don't want to confuse anyone. *one hand goes behind head and has a goofy grin on her face* I've probably just confused you. Sorry. ^_^;

I'm Not Weak!

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

"It's been so long love, so long since I walked out of your life and into my new one." A young woman with raven black hair spoke to a picture. "It's time I let go of you dearest, I can't count on your strength anymore. I must be strong for myself and my friends." Wiping her tears away, she slipped the picture beneath her pillow and turned out the lights.

*One Year Later*

"It was just yesterday it seemed that the war between the colonies and the earth sphere occurred. People are picking up their old lives and starting where they left off. Whereas others are simply starting over, finding a new meaning for living. Realizing that they are lucky that they're alive, but saddened by the fact that they couldn't do anything except stand by and watch it all unfold in front of them." Rei Hino spoke into the microphone in front of her face, her hands on the head phones over her ears. "The woman claimed to be responsible for smoothing the edges is Relena Peacecraft and she's here today to answer any questions that you, the eager listeners, must have for her." She pushed the flashing button for line one and received the call. "Good evening, this is LRS point three, Rei Chang speaking, who do we have the pleasure of speaking with and what might your question be?"

Rei looked over at the former queen of the earth and plastered a fake grin on her face. '_Queen my ass, she isn't the one people should be looking to for guidance and support. It was Serenity who saved us all from the darkness. Not this half baked twit who was the queen._' Inwardly sighing to herself, she waited for the caller to say something.

"Sir? Are you there sir?" Relena asked, twiddling her fingers and then straightening her papers.

"Are you the Queen of the Earth?" The voice on the phone asked, their voice gnarled and scratchy.

'_I don't like this one bit, something is going to happen, I can feel it._' Mars was giving her a premonition and she wasn't about to ignore it. She'd have to keep her senses open until the right moment.

"Yes, I was the former queen, but I no longer have that title. I'm reverting back to my other name, Dorilan (Is that right? I'm not sure how the other name went because I've read so many different ways that people spell it. *shrugs*). Not because I. . ."

There was a click and the line went dead. Suddenly the power went out and they were consumed by the darkness of the studio. "W-w-what's going on around here?" Relena's voice shuddered with fright and she reached out for Rei's arm. "What is happening?"

"Quite, someone is in here." Rei commanded pulling Relena down under the table. "Don't make a sound, not so much as a peep, or we're both dead." Rei's voice had turned stone cold and wasn't about to make any mistakes. '_Why does stuff like this always happen to me? I own this stupid radio station, I'm eighteen years old, and I've died saving the earth two. . .three times. I could be wrong._' The door swung open, Rei squinted her eyes to see the intruder. '_Something feels off about this, very very wrong._'

Rei stood, pulling Relena up with her. She had to give Relena some credit, she hadn't made a sound yet. Rei knew the studio like the back of her hand, and quietly led Relena out of the door and to the door. She could hear the people in the office next to them whispering, then there was a loud thud and a harsh voice telling them to shut up and stay on the floor. '_I can't risk getting her killed, I need to get her to safety first._'

They slowly and surely made it out of the dark studio and into the equally dark hall. Somehow finding the emergency stairway, dimly lit by red lights, "Is it alright to talk now Miss Chang?" Relena asked, still following Rei's step.

"No, who knows who's down here. I'm sure your people are looking for you, to make sure you're safe, but you're my responsibility right now Miss Peacecraft." Rei told her, expecting to be listened to.

The order didn't sit well, with Relena, "I don't take orders from people like you." She jerked her arm away from Rei's grasp and folded her arms, trying to give Rei her dirtiest look. "You should be taking orders from me."

Rei's temper flared and fisting her hands, she tried to keep calm, "Listen you royal pain in the ass, I don't want to get into a screaming match with you on who takes orders from who. If you want to bloody live then you'll follow me and keep you mouth shut." Her dark violet eyes stared straight into shocked blue ones. "Okay, we have to get out of here, I know a way out, but you'll have to listen to me, we're at the top floor of this building. We have to get to the first floor."

After she was done saying that, she grabbed Relena's arm again and Rei led her down the stairs. A door flew open and Rei shoved Relena behind her in attempts to shield her in case whoever opened the door had a gun. "Relena, it's time to go." An expressionless voice came from the open door.

"HEEEERO!" Relena screamed from behind Rei and then shoved her out of the way. Intent on getting a hold of Heero before he escaped some where.

"Onna, that isn't Yuy! Let go of your brother and we'll get out of here." At the sound of that voice, Rei's head shot up and she took a step back. 

'_It couldn't be. . .it's not. . . . No! This can't be happening, I have to get out of here right now!_' Rei thought and was actually thinking of going back up to the top floor and making her way there. There was nowhere to run but through that door, it's a good thing she could use the darkness to mask what she looked like.

"Onna," the voice sounded angry and he still held the door open. "Are you coming or not, I'm not going to waste my time waiting for you." He angrily stated, trusting that Trowa had taken care of Relena. 

Without making a sound, she ran past him and into the darkness once again. Not looking back, she had to get out of there. "Onna! Where do you think you're going?" He looked into the darkness, letting the door swing shut. He wished the lights were would come on, as if his wish was answered. The lights came on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how did you like that? Just the right place to end this chapter. . .muaaahahahaha. . . Anyway, I got my way. I've decided to make a fic for each pairing!!! Good idea or what? That way we're all happy. . .hehehe. . . I bet you can only guess who the guy is *sighs*. He's not exactly someone you can keep a secret *sighs*. So, tell me if you like it and I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's in the only chapter that'll have a disclaimer. . .chapter one.

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm sorry this is so late, but I wasn't able to get into fanfiction.net. There was something wrong with the server or something *shrugs* anyway. Just thought I'd ummm. . .clear something up from the first chapter that I just realized I did. The other guy with Wufei was Milliardo, not Trowa ^_^; I kind of messed up on that one. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and dun da da dun. . .on to the fic!

I'm Not Weak!

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

'_Oh shit._' was Rei's only thoughts as the lights came on, she had nothing to help disguise her identity. Turning to look at the young man, she knew him immediately knew him for who he was. He looked back at her with shock on his face and then anger in his eyes. '_Oh shit. I think I can safely say he recognizes me from the look on his face. Well, I'm not sticking around here. But where can I. . ._' She saw the window, and got ready to run.

He grabbed her arm before she could move. "You're not going anywhere." He tried to hide the anger in his voice but was failing. Milliardo had left with Relena and it was only the two of them. "I'm getting you out of here right now." He opened the door to the stairs and pulled her down two flights. 

"Where are you taking me?" Rei asked quietly, the ideas that had come to her mind so easily and abandoned her.

"Where do you think I'm taking you? We're going some place where we can talk. You have explaining to do, and I'm not letting you out of my sights until you've answered every single one of my questions." He sounded determined and knew what he wanted.

'_He won't give up, I'll have to get away somehow._' she sighed, '_It all had to happen today didn't it? What am I going to do? I have to get away._' 

"What are you sighing about?" He pulled her though the last door and walked in quietly. Shushing her and then led her out the back way. He led her three blocks from her studio and stopped in front of a small cafe. He turned to her, still keeping the grip he had on her arm, and waited. 

"Let go of me, now, and quit staring at me like that." Rei tried to pull her arm away from him. When she realized he wasn't letting go, she stopped jerking and looked at him with a blank face.

"Explain, I want to know why you aren't dead. What the hell is going on Merrian?" His voice was low and filled with something she had never heard there before. He slowly let go of her and then looked up at her. Her violet eyes looked back at him, a sadness was there. Perhaps for whatever they had lost long ago, maybe because what was happening hurt her. "I want answers weak onna, and I'm going to get them."

She had been softening to him, thinking he had changed since she had last seen him. Obviously he was the same. "I'm not weak." With that, she turned and ran from him. She could hear him following her, and she tried to lose him. '_I didn't want to leave him, but it was my duty. That's in the past, this is now, a time for change.' _She recognized where she was and took the first left. She didn't have to hear him following her anymore, she knew he wouldn't give up.

Baka onna! Couldn't she see that he had missed her? That he was angry at her for dying on him and then miraculously finding her alive and with that baka onna Relena? No, he wouldn't let her go this time. The mission was far from his mind, and he was determined, work would have to wait for him to get back. He wouldn't be side tracked long, if it was up to him. He's be back to work tomorrow morning, with someone in tow. He grinned to himself, but quickly stopped. Where did she go?

Rei stood motionlessly, she wasn't even close to winded, she made the run from her apartment to the studio every morning and every evening. Aside from being a Sailor Senshi, this was nothing, she couldn't let him catch her. '_Where can I go?_' Looking around, she decided she was closest to Makoto. '_She'll understand, I can go there and be back home tomorrow. Hopefully._' Silently, she took the back way to Makoto's apartment building. Avoiding the trouble some places and then taking the stairs to Makoto's door.

Knocking lightly, Rei stood in front of her friend's door. There were giggles and a "I'll get it Mako!" coming from the other side and remembered the meeting. Makoto answered the door, "Hey Rei, you're right on time. Come on in, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Makoto ushered her friend into her apartment room and looked around outside. Just to be safe.

"I ran into a little problem Makoto."

"Is it something big Rei? Can we help you with it?" A blue eyed girl with her blond hair in a funny style appeared from behind the kitchen door. Two more heads appeared from behind the door, one blue and the other, another blond head.

"We'll help you any way we can Rei, you know that." The blue haired girl said

with concern. 

"You know we will girl. We're behind you one hundred percent." the blond with her hair pulled into a braid agreed. "Come on in and tell us about it, while we help Makoto bake these cookies."

Smiling at her friends, she saw them relax and disappear behind the door. She followed Makoto into the kitchen and sat down between Usagi and Minako. "What was I saying again?" Usagi asked aloud.

"You were talking about you and Mamoru, you were going to tell us something?" Ami volunteered.

"Yeah girl! What's with you and Mamoru?" Minako asked, and was instantly concerned when her friend started crying. Everyone looked at Minako, who held up her hands as if saying, 'Don't look at me.'

Rei looked at her and felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew what it was about, it was about love. "What's wrong? Have you seen him again? Have you found him?" 

All the girls looked at Usagi with eagerness. They had all been looking for him, during the battle against the evil controlling the colonies. He wasn't there, they couldn't find him, not a trace of his aura. Usagi's shoulders shook violently with tears, and she shook her head. It came to Rei, "He's not coming is he." It was more of a statement than a questions.

Usagi shook her head, "He's never coming back."

"What!?!" Ami, Makoto, and Minako shouted, their eyes wide with shock at the news.

"What do you mean 'he's never coming back?" Minako asked Usagi in a calm voice, filled with tears of her own. "He has to come back Usagi, he just has to."

Tears were coursing down Ami's cheeks, and Makoto put a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulders. "I'm sorry Usa, I'm so sorry."

Usagi dried her tears and shook her head, "There isn't anything we can do about it. If he was destined to be born in this time, he would have been. It's so hard to picture my life without him."

"You have us Usa." Rei stated calmly, "We're the only family we have left. Our families from this time are all dead."

"I'm glad we have each other." Usagi said, a soft, sad smile on her face, eyes still a little red from crying. "It's all we have left here, and if I were alone anywhere else. I'd rather have all you with me through time, than die a thousand times only to be alone."

A single tear slipped down each of their faces, a silent vow passed between them all. The kind of vow that was unbreakable and enduring. A vow that would remain alive and strong through the years and millennia to come. "We'll always be here for each other." Ami vowed aloud.

"Yes, always for each other." Minako smiled the smile of Aphrodite herself and they gathered for a group hug.

"Speaking of vows, I have something I need to tell all of you." Rei stood up and faced all of them. "It was before I remembered. . ." There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back Rei." Makoto left the kitchen. "Don't say anything until I get back!" They heard her open the door and then her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm not buying anything."

Makoto still didn't come back, and then they heard, "Get out of my way weak onna! The person I'm looking for is in here and I will get to her!"

Rei groaned and looked at her friends. There was a crash from the other room, and all the girls rushed to see what it was. "What's going on in here?!?" Minako exclaimed, seeing Makoto standing in front of a man with shiny black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. "Who are you?"

Rei walked from behind her friends and straight in front of Makoto, causing them to gasp in surprise as they saw their friend face down the man. "Please don't Wufei, this is all I have left of my family." Rei whispered, her voice not wavering, simply quiet.

Ami stepped forward, "Do you know him Rei?" Minako threw her braid over her shoulder and stood next to Makoto, Usagi was at Ami's side. Her own problem long forgotten.

Rei looked straight into Wufei's eyes, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Wufei Chang, my husband." Her voice seemed to echo off the walls of Makoto's homey apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Talk about an evil place to end a chapter. I'm really getting into this fic. . . muuuaahahahahaha. . .send some reviews. . .and don't be afraid to flame me. . .I need criticism as much as I need anything else. Otherwise I'll never get better right. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's Notes: I know I know, I have an excuse though so don't get mad at me :p. I haven't had a computer to update anything, and when I finally had a computer. It ate my disk and I had to start all over. *sighs* It couldn't have gotten worse, I probably shouldn't say that, it's like knock on wood right. Anyway, I'm not sure if anyone is still checking up, but I have another chapter!

I'm Not Weak!

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

Everyone looked at her with understanding, this person was a part of her life before their awakening. Makoto growled, "I suppose I could allow him to stay in my home long enough to get everything sorted out. Close the door, you're letting in the cold air." The tall girl with her brown hair in a pony tail marched back into the kitchen.

Without waiting for her, the others followed Makoto, giving her time to walk around Wufei and close the door. Then without looking at him, Rei started to the kitchen, only to be held back by a hand on her wrist. A strong hand. "Follow me into the kitchen. I know you don't trust easily, but there is no need to be alert here. It is safe."

He let go of her wrist and watched her leave, then promptly followed her into the kitchen, where the tall, brunette from earlier was checking the oven, wearing a baby light pink apron with short white ruffles on the edges. Deciding she was all talk, he checked out the others, two blondes and one with blue hair, '_That's unusual._'

Rei watched him check out each of her friends and was annoyed. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting her angry, he was from her old life. Usagi, who looked as she had in their last life, was more reserved, serious, responsible, and even a little naive to a point. She had grown up, and they all knew it, they had all grown up, but they felt the same. Rei had expected Minako to jump in and start asking the questions, although they had all grown up, she still had her moments. Instead, it was Usagi who spoke up, "What do you want from us?"

Wufei looked at the blond who had two buns on the side of her head and beautiful blue eyes. She was beautiful, around his age, maybe even younger, but her voice held authority, that bothered him. The only onna who spoke to him with a voice like that was Lady Une or Sally Po, and the only reason he put up with that was because they were his superiors, no matter that they were onnas. But this woman wasn't his superior, he didn't even know her. Who did she think she was anyway? He ignored her tone and answered, "I don't want anything from you onna, and when I leave, I'm bringing Merrian with me. Whether she's willing or not."

The blond raised one graceful eyebrow in disbelief and looked at Rei, "I'm sorry to say, but that is unacceptable. First, you barge into Makoto's lovely home without permission, and then you want to take Rei by force." She smirked at him and looked to each of her friends, who looked back with surprise. Usagi was smirking, and she found this amusing, they could tell, even Wufei. Which annoyed him, she shouldn't be laughing at him.

"Quit laughing at me onna, I won't put up with it. Come on Merrian, I'm leaving." His voice was commanding, that of an owner to his slave.

Makoto took the cookies out of the oven and turned it off, then with purpose, stood beside Rei, so that she was in between Wufei and her friend. "We need to let the cookies cool before we decorate them, I'm sure they'll be great. So, Wufe, Wufie, Wufei, whatever your name is, you think you can take her?"

"My name is Wufei onna, and you can't stop me." He folded his arms across his chest. "Come Merrian."

"My name is Rei." Rei looked at him with angry eyes.

"What nonsense, you're name is Merrian Chang, and you belong to me." He reached for her and was going to grab her arm again when Makoto stood in front of him.

"Technically, you're correct in your assumption, but I must agree with Makoto. You can't take her by force." The blue-haired girl looked at him from behind a pair of round glasses. Like the rest of them, they were unafraid of him or worried about what he might do.

"Hey Mako, can I have a cookie?" The blond with the braid asked the one they called Makoto. "I have to check up on Mika, I'll be right back." She brushed past Wufei and walked out the door.

Usagi spoke from where she was, "Why don't you sit down Wufei, there is much to be discussed. Perhaps we might leave you and Rei alone, if she wants that." Usagi looked to her best friend, who was looking at her 'husband' with anger and annoyance. Nobody could read Rei like Usagi could.

Her back stiffened and she looked at Usagi with cautious eyes, a new premonition. "We must leave here, now."

'_Not good, not good._' the though frantically swept through her mind. Something had followed Wufei here, '_How could he be so careless?_'

"Mako, get Mina and Mika, then get out of here. Keep your watch on, go to my apartment, the rest of us will meet you there. Ami, figure out what's going on, and what's outside." Usagi's otherwise quiet voice barked out orders in a calm determined voice. "I'm sure you can handle what's behind you."

Wufei spun around and found nobody there. When he turned back around, they were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was that? I don't think that was a giant cliff hanger, and I hope that yeah, this chapter wasn't too confusing, or boring for that matter. This was an extremely short chapter, but I have a lot to catch up on and now that I have a computer that actually works I'm going to update like crazy. So until next time...dundundun.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Yes, this is connected with Death Meets Death, I can't remember if I wrote in this fic that I'm doing this series thing. I'm calling it The Awakening series and so far I have three fics that are in it. The first one is Death Meets Death, the second is I'm Not Weak!, and the third is my newest fic, A Force To Be Reckoned With, but all I have posted so far is the prologue. So yeah, looks like I have my work cut out for me *grinning*. Oh and yeah, thanks for all the reviews, and I want to thank everyone who read my stories and have waited so long for me to update, you're all angels! ^_^; Thanks.

I'm Not Weak

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

"Onna!" Wufei ran through the apartment, checking every room and the fire escape. He found nothing. Not a trace of any of them, he checked in the kitchen again. The cookies were still on the cookie sheet, everything was as it was when he walked in. Deciding there was nothing here he walked out of the kitchen and was halfway out of the apartment when something stopped him. He hadn't noticed it before, but it caught his eye this time. A picture, he walked over to it and picked it up.

Rei stood in a priestess's uniform with the four girls he had met earlier. The blond girl with the braid stood to Rei's left and to Rei's right stood the other blond. The one with the funny hairstyle, the brown-haired girl they called Mako stood next to her. The blue-haired girl stood on the end next to the blond with the braid. But it wasn't who was in the picture that made him question it, it was where the picture had been taken. It was in front of an ancient Shinto temple on earth, but they couldn't have gone there. The city where the temple had been located had been destroyed, or so everyone thought. '_I'll find you, and I'll get those answers Merrian._' He silently made the vow and pocketed the picture.

*Usagi's Apartment*

"That was an adventure wasn't it." A certain brown haired amazon remarked from the kitchen of Usagi's home. "That man probably has my house watched this very minute, and I can't go home."

"Makoto Shuurai, please calm down." Usagi's voice rang throughout the kitchen, alarming Minako and Ami, who came rushing in with Mika in tow. Usagi sighed, rubbing her temples, "Everything is fine, I'm just a little upset."

"It's not your fault you know." Minako said, setting Mika on the floor. 

"Yes I know," their princess sighed and smiled a real smile for the first time, "And it's not you're guys' fault either. If it's anyone's fault, it's Beryl's and Mother's. Beryl's for wanting the power of the universe, and Mother's for saving the good and evil."

Silence filled the kitchen while they acknowledged the truth behind their many lives, each hoping that they'd finally find what they're looking for. "Mommy, what is a beryl?" Usagi smiled down at Minako's daughter.

"Well," Makoto said crouching behind Mika. "It's a very scary MONSTER!" Makoto swept the giggling little girl in her arms and whirled her around. "How about you help Auntie Mako make some pudding huh squirt?"

Putting her arms around Auntie Makoto's neck, Mika smiled and nodded vigorously. "I'm not so sure about that Mako, Mika should be in bed, you two can make pudding in the morning." Minako took her daughter from her friend, faking a disapproving look. "Now now, no 'but mommies.' I've made up your mind, and I'm your mommy. Let's go." She disappeared behind the door.

"Mako, you have to go under cover." Usagi pointed at the screen that Ami was working on. There was a giant mansion on the screen, and little information windows appeared around it. "This is Quatre Winner's main home, he's the young millionaire, and he was also a gundam pilot. He current runs his father's business, and I might add is very successful at what he does, he has his father's touch." Another real smile reached her eyes, "He works for the Preventers, like most of the gundam pilots. They destroyed their gundams after the found Relena and that organization was put to a stop. But of course, Ami did something about that.

"These are the gundam pilots," Usagi indicated to the pictures of the five pilots, who weren't men at all, they were too young to be war veterans. "This is Wufei, I don't think I have to go over him, seeing as how he's married to Rei." A small smirk in her voice and on her lips.

"Shut up Usa." Rei growled and crossed her arms, but was still paying attention. 

"So, what have I missed?" Minako walked in and took a seat next to the growling Rei. 

"Only the facts you'll eventually find out, don't worry about it, Rei will fill you in." Usagi turned back to Makoto, "You on the other hand, need to know this now. This is Duo Maxwell, as we all know already, is the Shinigami. We won't have to worry about him, Haruka and Michiru are working on that. I have this sneaking suspicion that Hota is with him, make sure she's okay." Another picture showed up on the screen, "This is-"

"Nanashi." Mako's voice held surprise and wonder, not caring if the others saw what she had displayed. Taking quick steps to the screen and peering closely at the picture, "You're probably all wondering how I know him. I knew him before the awakening, way before the war." She turned away from the picture, "We took care of each other at the orphanage, then he was taken. The last time I saw him, he didn't remember me, our past, he is Nanashi."

They all looked at her with understanding, their pasts weren't happy ones, all equally unforgettable. "He has a name now, it's Trowa Barton, remind you of something? The Barton Foundation? Mariemeia was the real Trowa Barton's niece, another little tidbit we all knew already. He also works with the preventers, and he lives with Quatre. This by the way is Quatre, he has a gift, empathy I believe, from his mother. Another very smart woman, it was a wonder she married his father." Usagi looked around the kitchen, "This is Odin Lowe Jr., aka Hiiro Yui, he is a wild card of sorts, mysterious to those around him, and he spends most of his time avoiding a certain former Queen of the Earth."

"You must mean that annoying Relena, she is the most annoying, spoiled little-" Rei stopped as she noticed everyone staring at her, "I don't like her, please tell me I won't have to lower my intelligence to actually meet with her."

"I'm getting to it," Usagi's smirk appeared again as she heard Rei groan with knowing. "He'll be the one to dig up our pasts, and point his gun at us. So if any of you find a gun pointed at your head, you can handle it, he's a suspicious person. His past and emotions are as puzzling and as lost to him as ours is to us. I won't even go over Relena, or her brother. I'll handle him, the reason I'm going over this is obvious. Ami is working on our papers and our. . .artillery, everything we'll need. Any information we might need along, she'll be our outside. Mako, you'll be working for Quatre as his new housekeeper and cook, nothing you can't handle. Rei, Mina, you'll be with me. There is a meeting at the Sanq Kingdom, Dorilan wants _all_ royalty to attend so it seems. Not very specific is she, by then I'm sure Ami will have all our travel papers ready."

"Check." Was Ami's reply, her fingers typing quickly. A small smirk on her face, "I'm working on your papers right now Usagi or should I say, Shizukesa Gengetsu. Then I'll be working on Rei's, your name will be-"

"I don't know about this plan, it probably won't work. I need to get back to my station, I hope it isn't in ruins. Kami! I can't do that, he'll be watching that place too, I'll have to let someone take over for however long we'll be gone." Rei sighed, "Ami, what's my name?"

"It's Hinote Kouhei."

"Fired armed warrior?" Lifting an elegant raven eyebrow, "And Serenity Cresent Moon? I can't wait to hear Minako's new name." She gave in to the urge to laugh, and the others joined with her.

"Okay, now I'm interested. What is my new name?" Minako asked between happy giggles.

"Your new name will be. . ." Ami typed quicker. "It will be, Uruwashii Aikou, somehow the names fit you all. I don't think I'll have to give myself a name, but if you all want to hear it, it's Yasui Mizu, and if Mako wants one." She gave Mako a quick glance of permission.

Stretching, "Why not, if everyone is having one."

"Bara Hikari." 

"I've changed my mind," Usagi stated loud and clear. "We will use our given names, not our names before, the ones we use now. We won't need new ones."

Ami nodded without question as did the others. "Just as well, I didn't think we were ready for new names anyway. I'll just chuck that idea into the trash, okay then, I have everything ready Usagi. I haven't changed anything, but they'll let you in. There's no use bothering with cover, I have back up plan C if everything works out like it did the last time." Taking off her glasses and making the computer screens disappear.

"Please refresh my memory Ami, what's plan C?" Minako flipped her braid over her left shoulder. "It's not the one where we erase everyone's memory of us is it? Or what?"

"Plan C is when Ami makes sure we can disappear, keeping our names, and scrambling the computers so that we can live our normal everyday lives." Rei reminded her, "But of course, that's the easiest plan we have, all our other ones seem to involve saving the world and dying every other time." 

"Oh, the usual huh." Everyone looked at Minako and started laughing, it was just the comment they were thinking.

Rei looked around at her friends, '_At least we'll finally find what our souls have been looking for all this time._' She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to the owner of the hand. "Everything will be okay."

"As I remember, you said that the second time you died." Rei smiled and patted her friends hand, "So, when do we go?"

"Makoto leaves tomorrow, on a bus of course, be yourself, it's not far from the Sanq. Ami will join you shortly after your installation. I have all you'll need packed in this bag," Usagi reached into a sub-pocket and pulled out a duffle bag. "You have quite a bit of money to do with what you want. That concludes what I have to say about this mission." Usagi sat down on a stool and opened a bottle of water. "Quatre will accept you, he's very sweet you could say, he has an innocence about him that mediates the attitudes of the others."

"Are you sure he won't be coming back Usa?" Minako stood closed the fridge and leaned on the counter.

"I had a dream Mina, if it were meant to be between us. He would be here with us, he told me that we weren't meant to be. Our love wasn't a love at first site type of thing, it was something that took time he said. My real love was his best friend during the Silver Millennium, I don't know what happened, and I can't remember anything accept for Mamo-chan. All will be revealed at the right time." Usagi sighed, "We've all changed so much from our last life time."

"You got it Usa, you're not a ditz anymore."

"Are you sure about that Minako? She still an Odango." Rei teased, she knew what Minako was doing, and was glad to help.

"I am not a ditz anymore, as if you should talk Mina, you were just as bad as I was."

"As I recall, you both were bad, and klutzy." Ami was getting into the mood.

"I guess we've all changed a little. Ami, you've loosened up, Rei, well, I guess you still have your temper. Mina, you and Usa aren't as ditzy and klutzy, and forgetful and you don't stuff your faces when we eat."

"Okay, we get the picture Mako. What are you going to do about your _husband_ Rei?"

"I don't know, he was before the awakening, like that Nanashi guy is part of Mako's. What can I do about it? I let go of the past long ago Usa, just like we all did. He's apart of my old life, and we were children. I was different before, we all were." Rei's eyes held one of those far away looks.

"I'm going to crash on the couch Usa, I have to catch that bus tomorrow morning after all. Night guys." Makoto walked out of the kitchen.

They watched her leave, "I'm going to turn in too, make sure that Mika is sleeping okay." Soon, Ami followed and Rei and Usa were left. Not saying a word between them, drinking their water and thinking.

"What are we going to do about Mika? She's too young to understand what's going on, and if she knew. Our little secret would be out, not something I'm looking forward too. This is the only semi normal life I've had since our second birth. I like it the way it is."

"Well, we're not alone. Someone else knows about us, and when I found her, I was surprised. It was the happiest day of my life Rei, I never thought I'd see her again." Usagi smiled and washed out her glass. "I found Naru, Rei, I really found her. She's still the same, and she remembers us! She remembers everything from our past life!"

"How did you find her?"

"I didn't really find her, she found me. It wasn't something I was expecting, I think Setsuna had something to do with it. I don't think Naru will mind watching her for a while, but I have a feeling that Mina will want to take her with." Usagi sighed, "In this line of work, we have no room for regrets, as much as we wish there was."

"Usa, go to bed, I'll make sure everything is turned off and locked." Rei waited until she heard her friend's bedroom door close before she turned the lights off and locked the doors. '_This is certainly going to be an interesting project._' As she made her way into the living room, she could help but think about a certain gundam pilot. 

She had no idea what she was going to do about it, '_I'm not even going to bother asking myself why, I know why. It's because all this shit always happens to us. There coudn't be any other explanation. Oh well, I can deal with him no problem. He doesn't know me anymore, I'm not Merrian Chang, I'm Rei Shakaku. Nothing will ever change that._'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK! I'm finally finished with this chapter! If any of you didn't figure it out, I changed the title so that everyone can tell it's part of a series. I've also decided the change Rei's last name, mainly because I thought it was unlikely that any of them would go back to their old name except for Usagi maybe. I'm still debating whether I should have her last name as Tsukino or something else. I know I'll be changing all their last names though (excluding the Outers and Setsuna of course), their first names will be the same as I've been using. I couldn't remember what Naru's whole name was or if Naru is her whole name. So I'll keep it as Naru until someone decides I need a clue. I'll probably change Rei's name in the first chapter, nothing to worry about. Everything else will remain the same. Until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well, I'm in spring break and yeah...working on this. OK, let me get this straight, I decided that because the scouts are yeah, kind of new to the GW dimension or w/e. That it was highly unlikely that they'd go back to their old names because that would be traceable. So, instead of reverting back to Kino, Aino, Mizuno, and in this case, Hino. They'll have different last names, same first names. Well, Shakaku means....something like Angel of Fire...thought it was appropriate....and Shuurai means lightning strike....I think. Yeah, I'm sure, I don't know how the names are yeah, but I just plugged them into yeah. I'm not changing Usagi's for who knows why, and I don't know what the other's names will be yet. I'm working on it, and I apologize for changing my mind every three seconds.

I'm Not Weak

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 5

"Okay, now I don't want you to be afraid of this nice lady okay Mika? She's an old friend of ours." Minako ran a hand through her four year old daughter's black hair. "This won't be for very long, only a few nights and then I'll be coming back to bring you to the palace okay?"

Mika held on tighter to her mommy's leg, "But I want to come with too." The little girl's piercing dark blue eyes matched Minako's.

'_Good grief, this is going to take forever. Poor kid._' Rei thought, remember how the little girl ended up entangled in their lives. She crouched down to Mika's height, "Hey Mika, take it from Auntie Rei, Naru is a very nice lady. You could say we all grew up together, she's a very close friend of ours."

Usagi smiled at Rei's efforts, and looked at her age old friend Naru, who was also smiling. "Hi Mika, I'm Catherine Bloom, but you can call me Naru. You're going to be staying with me for a couple of days. You like the circus don't you?" The little girl sniffed and nodded yes. "Well, did you know that I'm an acrobat in the circus? The have a lot of different kinds of animals here, they have lions and elephants, and all kinds." Mika was enraptured and stopped sniffling. "Would you like to go and see them? You'll have to say goodbye to your mommy and your aunties first."

Rei smiled, kissed the little girl on the cheek and walked out to the car. She was leaning on the hood as Usagi and Minako came out of the giant red tent, Minako a little sad. "Don't worry Minako, Naru is going to take good care of Mika, Naru is good with children."

"Yeah, I know, but this is the longest Mika has been away from me since. . ." Minako smiled sadly, and unlocked the doors.

Usagi smiled with understanding, "We know, you saved her Minako. You two are very lucky to have each other, but Naru will take good care of Mika. You'll be able to come and get her after we're in." Usagi ducked into the back seat of the car, and Rei into the passenger's seat.

Rei sighed, "Let's get this over with."

*Two hours later*

"Are you sure we aren't lost Mina?" Usagi asked from the back seat, "We're a little late."

"This party thing starts for a whole three months, we're not late. There isn't a late, I'd think we're early considering when the party starts." Minako adjusted her shades, "And quit being a back seat complainer."

"Mina, isn't that quit being a backseat driver?" Rei asked, lifting a raven colored eye brow. Shaking her head, '_Some things just never change._'

The driver laughed, "Whatever, I can never seem to get any of those things right." Minako laughed more, taking a right turn and seeing a gate. "This is the place, I suppose this will take a while. Depending on how fast Ami works."

"You know how fast she works, she probably had this finished before we left Usagi's place. Not to mention she probably has everything we're going to end up asking her to do finished." Rei stated with a smirk.

"That's Ami for you." Usagi sighed. "Rei, what's wrong?"

Rei stiffened, '_Wufei, that's what's wrong with me._' Sighing, she turned in her seat to look at Usagi, "The usual Usa. Why does all this shit have to happen to us? Isn't there any other place in the universe that the bad guys can go after? Our past never stays buried, but I've accepted that. But, I don't want anything to do with Wufei Chang." She knew Usagi understood what she was feeling. '_That felt good, but why Wufei? Why was I chosen to be married to the stupid chauvinistic pig? There were plenty of other girls who were jumping at the chance to be binded to him. But no, I had to be the strong willed girl who caught his eye._'

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Usagi tell her she understood. But was quickly jerked to reality when Minako told her to paste on a 'I love Relena' smile. '_She did not just tell me to do that._' A vicious grin appeared on her face as a mental picture of Relena appeared in her mind. '_What an annoying twit, how did she become Queen of the Earth?_'

Rei continued smiling that way until the gate guard started talking to Minako, and Usagi stated in a brat-like voice from the back that they were late. The guard opened the gates and Minako drove in, she stopped in front of the palace, and waited for Rei to open Usagi's door. '_I hate playing chauffer._' Opening the back door, she waited for a staring Usagi to get out. "Well, are you going to sit there and stare, or are you going to get out. This is the only time I'm opening this door for you, after this, I'm switching places with Minako." Rei didn't think Usagi heard the slight annoyance in her voice. "Eh, it's not as grand as the Crystal Palace, but hey, who's making comparisons?"

Usagi smiled at her and replied, "It's still rather nice, Mika would think it was like a fairy tale princess's castle."

They stood at the front doors, waiting for Minako to get back. "Usa, we should go in. Minako will meet up with us later."

Usagi nodded, "Then let's go."

Rei led the way, '_If Wufei is part of Preventers and the Preventers have their people here checking out everyone who walks in and out of this place. Wouldn't that mean, they would have a few of the Gundam Pilots installed here?_' Shaking her head, "Isn't this a school Usa? So that would mean, we should have been able to drive right in without any problems." Rei stopped, "What did you change?"

"Nothing was changed, only the reason we're here. Since it's summer, there are only summer classes, so we're staying here for three months taking a tour of the 'kingdom' and visiting Miss Relena. I'm sure we'll make acquaintances with some of the summer students." Usa laughed at the expression on Rei's face.

Rei covered her eyes, "Please tell me that I'm not going to have to follow you the whole time." The look on her face was almost painful, "I'm sure she's going to recognize me, well, maybe she'll have forgotten already. How am I going to survive?"

"I have no idea." Sarcasm dripped from Usagi's voice.

Rei opened her eyes, "Just wait, a few hours in her company will have you reduced to tears of boredom. Well, maybe not, you have a way of liking everyone."

"I'm sure Relena couldn't possibly be that bad." Rei tried to ignore that comment, and knocked on the front door, and waited in front of Usa as the butler opened the door. "Hello, we're here to see Miss Relena Dorilan."

The man nodded, "You must be Miss Usagi Tsukino."

"Actually, I am Miss Usagi Tsukino." Usagi stepped forward, "And this is my body guard Rei Shakaku. I have another body guard, she parked the car."

Minako appeared from behind Usagi, "I'm Minako Koishii." The blond coolly flipped her braid over her shoulder, and put her hat back on.

"Follow me." The man, was worn with age. Probably in his late sixties, very proper in the ways of a butler. He was wearing the traditional black and white of a butler, and walked with the all knowing knowledge of one also. "Miss Relena is currently indisposed, you will wait here while I notify her of your presence." He took his leave.

"I had to run a ways to get back to the front. The parking garage seems like it's miles away." Minako bent and took a deep break, "It wasn't hard, but good grief, it's warm outside. I almost died. There was also this really cute guy in there, oh my. Rei, I have a feeling you'll be doing quite a bit of ducking out."

A puzzle looked appeared on Rei's face, "What do you mean?" '_Please no, anyone but him._'

"I think she means she saw a certain male, who happens to be married to you." Usagi straightened her green and white plaid mini-skirt, and then her white tight tee with one third sleeves. "He wasn't suppose to be here, I'm sure you'll take care of him."

"You two can't be serious." The look on their faces told Rei enough, "Do you two know how chauvinistic he is? Or how stubborn he is? Okay, never mind, dumb questions." '_Damn, this isn't fair. Why here? I should have been expecting it, he does work for Preventers._'

Usagi put a hand on her friend's tense shoulder, then let it drop. "Is there a bright side?" Rei turned her head and gave her a look. "Maybe not, if it helps, we're all behind you one hundred percent of the way. We won't interfere, but we'll support what you decide." True concern was shining in Usagi's eyes.

"That guy better hope he has the sense to compromise, he doesn't seem the type though." Minako stated the obvious. "I also saw another guy on my way here, he stood out. There was something different about him, almost as if I recognized him from some where."

"Did he have long silver hair and was wearing a mask?" Usagi volunteered.

"Actually, you're right on the dot. How do you. . ." Minako stopped as the door handle turned, and in walked Relena Dorilan.

A bright smiled on the honey blond headed girl's face. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, as you all probably know I'm Relena Dorilan." The girl's eyes rested on Minako with cool examination, then Rei with recognition, and finally on Usagi. "You must be Usagi Tsukino."

"That's Miss Tsukino, Dorilan." Rei flatly stated, her voice mechanical and hard as rock. "Don't you forget it."

Relena turned her gaze on Rei, "Why Miss Chang, it's a pleasure to see you once again." Obvious dislike was in the girl's eyes, and was reflected in Rei's.

"Yes, isn't it a pleasure to once again meet up with the woman who saved your life?" Rei eyes glittered with triumph. "As much as I'd like to speak with you more Dorilan, I have other things to attend to. Like walking around the grounds, and getting a feel for them. I trust everything will be safe in this building." With that, Rei rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door before the butler could open the door.

'_Am I glad to be out of their. Where to first?_' The park was the closest and most solitary place she could see. It reminded her of the shrine, "Why not, I'll have better odds of not running into Wufei." Smiling to herself, as she walked into the forest's shelter.

'_I knew I recognized that onna._' Wufei studied the picture closely. '_She's the same blond as in this photo._' He put the photo back into his pocket, and took the trail to the pond. '_So, if she's here, there is a good chance Rei is here. I should have checked the lists._' He stepped over a small ditch, and bent over a low tree branch. The pond wasn't too far, and he liked going there, it was peaceful. It reminded him of home back on the colony, before it was destroyed. As he was coming up to the pond, he heard a splash, and stopped. Carefully and quietly he made his way closer to the pond, and looked from his place behind a tree.

Rei stood on the edge, tossing a rock in the air and catching it, then trying her hardest to skip it. The rock made a hissing sound as it touched the water, as if it were hot. "Serenity, why am I stuck here, on Earth, with a screwed up life? It's not that I don't mind doing what I do, but everything gets so entangled, the only way is to escape. There's also that so called husband I am unfortunately tied to. Why me?" 

'_Interesting, I didn't know she talked to herself._' He made the mistake of stepping on a twig and making a loud snap, a rock whizzed by his head. He raised an eyebrow, '_Didn't know she could do that either._'

With a depth in her voice that he didn't recognize, "Who's there? I have a whole shit load of rocks and I know how to use them. Come out." Demanding, stern, giving him the option to retreat, or to come out. Retreating was not an option.

He stepped out into the open, "You almost killed me when you threw that rock weak onna." His arms folded as he looked at her.

Her eyes narrowed, a small smirk on her face as she tossed a rock in the air. "I'm not weak." The sentence barely above a whisper, but he heard it. It promised everything, danger, mystery, sadness, and more control than he thought a woman could ever have. He barely missed the first rock as it whizzed past him at an unnatural speed. The smirk still on her face when he looked at her, he knew he was in trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aren't I the little busy body. . .updating like crazy in the past few days. My eyes are all @_@. . .lol. Did everyone like it? Not a cliffy, I don't think so anyway. Hehehe...wonder if she'll hit him huh? *grins* You'll just have to wait and see. Laters! R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yeah yeah...it's been a LONG while! Sorry, but I have had massive writer's block and although I'm updating today, it's probably the dumbest time to update because I should be studying for finals. *sighs* As of the moment, school sucks. But then I'm going down to Florida *jumps up and down* fun fun fun! So anyway, I'm kind of excited, and extremely nervous because I've never traveled by myself and eeeekk...I'm going to. ANYway, on to the fic, and thanks for hanging in there!

I'm Not Weak

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 6

"You don't actually think you can hit me do you onna?" Wufei asked as he easily dodged the rocks she was throwing at him. A smirk on his face, "You have so many answers you have to give me Merrian."

'_He called me Merrian again! That insufferable male!_' Rei fumed, halting the flow of rapidly moving rocks, "Wufei..."

"Giving up onna?"

Her eyes narrowed at his challenge, '_Stop! This is what he wants. For me to get angry at him, and when a person is angry, they tent to make mistakes._' Rei threw the rock in her hand, her mind calm and her temper curbed for the moment. Looking directly at him, her violet eyes met his black ones, a determined look on her face. "For the last time Wufei, my name is Rei." She let the rock fly.

SMACK! Wufei fell to the ground, a large red mark started to appear on his forehead. He wasn't moving, just lying there on the ground, '_I killed him, sweet Serenity, I swear I didn't throw that rock hard. I wasn't even using a fraction of my strength._' She walked over to Wufei's motionless body, he moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Are you okay Wufei? How many fingers am I holding up?"

He quickly focused on her, rubbing where the rock had hit him. "Two." He mumbled and sat up, feeling the lump that was forming, pressing too hard resulted in searing pain. "DAMMIT MERRIAN! THAT HURT!" He yelled at her.

She fumed, taking a step away from him, her eyes cold and angry. she fisted her hand, "And to think I was starting to feel bad I hit you."

"You damn well better feel bad!" He waited, then looked at her, "Apologize onna."

Her eyes narrowed, "When hell freezes over." she whispered angrily and turned away, determined to get out of the beautiful haven that reminded her of the shrine. "Leave me alone Wufei." She ran through the forest, feeling like an Amazon, not bothering to check if Wufei was behind her. His presence was right on her trail. '_Where the hell am I going? I see the path...Usagi?_'

Rei stopped on the path, not feeling any danger coming from the man next to Usagi, '_Eh, she can take care of herself._' Turning her head to where she had entered from, eyes narrowing with concentration. "I told you to leave me alone! Can't you comprehend the word ALONE!" She ran down the path and past Usagi and the man.

Wufei darted out of the trees. The expression on his face equally as angry as Rei's, "ONNA! Don't you walk away from me!" Recognizing Usagi, he turned his attention to her. "You! What are you doing here onna?"

"That's none of your concern, besides, aren't you busy looking for someone?" She said, he could hear the amusement in her voice, he ignored it. Then ran after Rei.

'_Finally, something I recognize._' Rei thought as she walked out of the trees and into the open. She recognized the area, making a quick survey of the area, then headed towards the mansion. '_Anywhere to get away from Wufei._' She almost didn't hear the snap of a twig, and the swish of someone running through the trees. As she dreaded, Wufei appeared out of the brush, then stopped. She put more distance between them.

"You belong to me, and you're going to come with me. You owe me answers!" He demanded. His legs spread and arms held out to his sides, hands fisted. His gaze locked with hers, the sun shining in his eyes.

Rei screamed, then stopped, taking a few deep breaths. '_Calm down, take a few more deep breaths, calm down._' She told herself, then looked at him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A voice came from behind her, a voice that sounded amused. She looked to the source of the voice and glared, then turned back to Wufei. 

"I'm not coming with you, and I don't want to talk to you, AND I'M NOT APOLOGIZING FOR HITTING YOU WITH THAT ROCK!" Her face undoubtedly red with anger, and began to search for the closest object to throw. To her satisfaction, the closest object happen to be...she grinned, '_Rock._' She thought with a grin and picked it up. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of all the possible moves Wufei could make. 

He watched her pick up the rock, then stand there thinking, she looked directly at him, a dangerous look on her face. "Don't even think of it onna." His voice holding a threatening promise. She let it fly, making a small mistake, he dodged and ran at her.

'_Shit!_' She thought, looking for another rock to throw, she looked up. '_Time to fight._' Assuming a fighter's stance. "Stay away Wufei, I'm not yours."

His eyes narrowing as the object of his gaze looked to take a fighter's stance and ordered him to stop. He stopped, "You belong to me, wife." He snarled the word 'wife,' at her.

"As long as you see me as an object owned, not part of me belongs to you." She spoke, still in her fighter's stance, "Here me, Wufei Chang, I renounce you as my husband."

"Renounce me all you want Merrian, you are still my wife." Wufei saw a movement in the trees and a glint of metal. A shot rang out, he ran for Rei, tackling her to the ground. The bullet hit the dirt where Rei had been standing and ricocheted into the sky.

Several minutes passed, Wufei on top of Rei, he could feel her every movement, every breath and sigh. He wasn't looking at her, he was busy making sure they were safe, "Are you hurt?" He finally asked after what seemed like decades.

He still wasn't looking at her when he asked, and a good thing too. Her face was twisted with hurt and pain. She was once again feeling everything she had left behind. "Get off me Wufei, I can't breath." She tried shoving him off, but to no avail, he wouldn't budge.

Instead, he looked down at her, she had a hurt and angry expression on her face. She tried to shove him off again and he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She looked into his eyes for an instant, then turned her head away. "Look at me." He ordered, and surprisingly enough, she complied. To his shock, she was crying, "Mer-"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed, "I have told you numerous times. I. Am. Rei Shakaku." She wasn't whimpering like most women, or stuttering. He could tell she was fighting every drop that escaped her eyes. "You were there Wufei, you saw her and held her as she died."

She closed her eyes, he bowed his head until they were forehead to forehead. "Yes, I did see you die and I held you close to me. That doesn't explain what you are doing here, alive, and beneath me (don't get any ideas, keep reading)." He smirked at the faint blush on her cheeks, "Solid and real. You should be dead. I grieved for you, then I fought for justice, for you."

"I know," She whispered.

"You are still my wife, your name may have changed, but you are still bound to me, Wufei Chang." She moved her head away again, "Rei Chang, the popular radio announcer. I should have known you would have found a way to use that big mouth of yours." Expecting her to get angry.

"Why you insensitive pi-" Her eyes widened as his mouth covered hers with a fierce longing. Their first kiss, she realized and without meaning to, closed her eyes and matched his longing with years of hers. '_I should stop. I have to stop._' She reasoned with herself mentally, '_but this feels so right._' Something tugged in the back of her mind. '_Usa._' She broke the kiss and used the shock of being parted to shove him off her. She got up.

She stood there, looking down at him as she realized what had just happened, "I won't love you, and don't try that again." Her voice shaky.

He smirked with satisfactory, dusting off his traditional white clothes. "You already do, Rei Chang. I'll give you that, but that's all you'll get." His eyes narrowed, "You belong to me."

Her eyes went misty with unshed tears and blinked hard to drive them away. "I am my _own_ person, and I _belong_ to _nobody_, not to fate, my queen, and most of all. YOU!" No longer able to hold them in, her unshed tears streamed down her face. I'm going to say the words I should have said before." She wiped her tears away.

"What?"

"Goodbye." She was ready this time, ready to leave him behind her. Knowing he couldn't or wouldn't give her what she needed most. Something clicked inside her, something was happening. She closed her eyes and gave in to the consuming fire inside her.

"I'm not letting you go, not this time. You won't leave me again." He rushed at her, grabbing her arm, then swore and pulled his hand away. She was hot, like she was on fire, and she hadn't moved.

'_You gave me nothing'_ A voice inside his head said, it sounded strangely like Rei. '_You let me leave with nothing, where I am going. You won't find me._' He shook his head, never taking his eyes off Rei.

Her arms were at her sides, and strangely enough, she was glowing red. Her hair taking on a red shine and briefly he thought he saw her with a crown of fire on her head, but not catching fire, and the clothes she was wearing seemed to melt away and into a strapless, form hugging dress that billowed out at the waist and to the ground. Through there was no wind, her dress seemed to move on it's own accord, revealing red high heel shoes.

Her hair moved as if caught in a wind, cam about her, moving and swirling in all directions, only adding to the effect. She opened her eyes, weren't their usual deep violet. Instead, her eyes didn't seem to be there at all, where her eyes should have been. There was fire light there, a mixture of sun yellow and the white hot of fire, tiny flames licked at her skin around the edges of her open eyes. Strangely not burning her.

He couldn't tell if she was directly looking directly at him, or through him. Finding his voice, "You leave, I'll only find you." She didn't say anything, "I'm not letting you go without a fight this time."

'_You can't stop me._' Her voice inside his mind only confirmed his decision. "There isn't anywhere you can hide from me onna." A strange sound entered his mind, sounding what he guessed as a chuckle.

'_There is only one place I will seek comfort at, and only my friends know._' A hint of a smile appeared on her face. He wasn't sure if she was aware that images were appearing in his mind.

Images of a temple and crows filled his mind, beautiful sakura blossoms falling to the ground, a pond, and more images. Most of them going back to the temple, a serene old temple, that she had many memories of love. There was one image that continued to appear in his mind, a man. He grew angry, a man with brown hair, and brown eyes, tall and as far as he could tell. Devoted to his Rei, a blond haired girl, with blue eyes, then a brown haired girl. He remembered them from that picture, then a little girl with pink hair and maroon eyes.

'_What is she?_' His brain asked himself, '_No time for that now, I have to stop her._' Making the decision, he lunged for her, trying to hug her to him. With a startled look on her face, she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Where the hell did she go?" as he recovered his almost diminished balance, '_...only my friends know._' she had said. He frowned and looked at the main building, the image of that woman appeared in his mind, and headed there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did everyone think??? Come on, I haven't updated forever and a day, everyone has an opinion. Positive ones I hope, but I'll take the negative ones. I'm not sure if that was long compared to the other chapters, but hey, at least it's something. Well, I'm starting a new fic, maybe a few new ones, I haven't started to write them up yet, but I'm working on it! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'll do my best to update during the summer. Have a great Memorial Weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Okay, you're all probably tired of hearing me tell you that I've had the worst care of writer's block on the face of the planet, well, I have, and you're probably not going to believe that I didn't have any time to write all summer. It's all true, and well, since you've all waited patiently and some of you not *smirks*. This chapter is dedicated to you, whether it be bad or good, short of long it's the first chapter I'm going to write and finish today since my writer's block. Read on!

I'm Not Weak

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 7

'_Stupid onna, doesn't she realize how much I need her?_' He ran to the house, feeling the loss of something he was so close to having. He was furious she was gone, not caring that she had disappeared in the most unusual way. '_Unusual, HA!, that's a laugh. More like unexplainable._' 

First she dies, then he buries her and mourns her passing, then all of a sudden he sees her alive and as beautiful as ever in charge of her own radio station. Drags her out of there, meets some strange onnas, they disappear, and then she's here. To top it all off, she disappears again, and he has no way of knowing where she is, or where to begin looking. She could be anywhere, and he may never find her.

Shaking his head of the negativity, he headed straight for the mansion. Intent on finding that strange onna with the strange hairstyle to match. Then finding out where Mer-, Rei was if he had to shake it out of her. Standing at the foot of the main staircase, he pulled the picture he took from that apartment and inspected the people in it. The clothes they were wearing, the time of year, and most all, the location. He was sure there was something about this picture he was missing, but he didn't have the time to figure it out, he had to find that girl. He started climbing the stairs, the picture in his hand.

When he reached the top, he wasn't sure where he should start first, her room of course, but as soon as he opened the door. She wasn't there, of course, she must still be with Wind. Then he'd just have to wait until they got back, or whenever she came to her room. He sat down and waited.

It was around 7:00 pm when the door to Rei's friend opened and the girl stepped in. The expression on her face somber and sad, and maybe a little worry. He sad in the chair next to the window, waiting for her to notice him. But she didn't seem so until he stood, "What are you doing in my room?" Before he could answer, she held up her hand, "No wait, let me guess. Rei."

He nodded, "Where is she?" He looked straight into her eyes, hearing the superiority in her voice, but this time recognizing the look of sadness there. "I know you know where she is, and I'm not leaving until you tell me."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, but I won't betray her. I see you were the one who took the picture from Mako's apartment." She indicated to the picture still in his hand. He held it out, and she took it, smiling as she looked down at it. "I remember when this picture was taken, we were 15. I was such a klutz back then, it's hard to believe Mako kept this picture after all this time."

"Silly onna, you speak as if it were a lifetime ago and not a mere three years." He brushed her comments aside with a firm voice. He could have flinched with the look she sent in his direction.

"That just goes to show how much you know about us. Not that it's any surprise, we're as old as time." She dug out a picture frame from a drawer, "I'm one to talk though, I have one just like it." She held the frame out to her. 

"Keep the picture, it's not mine, give it back to that Makoto onna." He said, patiently waiting for her to tell him already.

"I will, I'm sure she would have missed it had she been able to get back to her apartment. No thanks to you, leading whoever it was to her home. She was not pleased to say the least." She tucked the frame and picture into the drawer.

"Stop stalling onna and tell me already." He ordered, advancing on her. "And while you're at it you can tell me where she's been all these years."

She looked at him, glared and walked over to the window, "Do you have any idea what she had to do? What she had to give up to do her duty?" She shook her head, "Of course you don't, you have no idea."

"What she had to give up onna? She didn't give up anything, she ran away." There was no scorn in his voice, only the simple anger that came with the feeling of abandonment.

Usagi looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "She didn't run away, she died, and then she came to me."

"Why did she go to you, why didn't she come back to me?" He frowned at her, "You didn't know her, you weren't part of her life. I am her husband, she should have came to me." He was angry, angry at himself for losing Rei and angry at Rei for leaving him. But nothing compared to the anger he felt towards this girl, she had taken Rei away from him. She was the reason that Rei left him, and now the only person who could tell him where she was. "She was weak."

Usagi's eyes went dark with anger, who was this guy telling her that her best friend was weak. Leaving him because she felt like it, it was her duty, she had no choice. None of them had any choice. "She is not and never was weak, and if I ever hear you say it again. You'll regret it. Rei is one of the strongest people I know, both in spirit and at heart. But you, you're blind to her. To you, she's only a possession, a reminder of your dead clansmen, she's not even a person."

"I don't have to listen to this onna, I need to find her."

"Why?" Usagi asked him, calming down a little. "I won't deny that you're good for her, no matter how she protests. Do you love her?" She watched the surprise on his face and as he covered it up. She had caught him off guard with her question and she knew it. "You offer no understanding, nor any of your heart, you don't deserve her. You're good for her, but you don't deserve her.

"You don't know why you need her, only that you do. She gave you up, don't you understand yet? She had no choice, like you had no choice but to fight. Maybe," She started to usher him to the door as she spoke. "Maybe, instead of you going to her, she'll come to you." And with that, she shoved him out of her room and closed the door. Leaving him to think on what she had said, in the hall.

'_Maybe the onna is right._' (AN: I bet you'd never read him think that...lol.) He straightened as he looked at Usagi's door. '_Do I really treat her like a possession? A remembrance of my family?_' He shook his head, "No. She belongs with me, I must find her."

*Hikawa Shrine*

Rei stood at the bottom of the great steps that led up to her grandpa's shrine. Tears welled up in her eyes, '_It's been so long._' Taking the first step, familiarity filled her being. The steps were cracked with age, some weren't even there anymore, the shrine still stood tall. Everything was faded and worn with age, but it still stood, strong and proud like her grandpa had been. She started climbing the steps, feeling drained from her transformation. The intensity of the power had scared her, but she soon understood it had to be done. All of her memories were restored, and all her feelings were one. All she could feel now was peace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, I hope y'all liked it, kinda feels good to see my product. lol, although I worked on this all day, I think it was worth it to be able to post and stuff. Well, this is going to be short, I hope to see some reviews of this chapter *smirks*. By everyone!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Big surprise that I'm updating huh? Hehehe...when was the last time that I've updated this quickly...ever? Hehehehehe...well, I'm hoping that this is going to be a doozy and all that, but yeah...hehehe...I'm going with the flow, wherever my fingers decides to take me. Today, I stayed home from school because yeah...I was sick and I'm still feeling a little whoozy, but you all really didn't need to read that...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA....on to the fic!

I'm Not Weak

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 8

Standing on the first landing (AN: the giant wood things in front of the temple), she placed a hand on the wood. Splinters stuck out from the giant beams and we're rough against her palm. The wood, the temple, the steps she stood on were ancient. Far older than most people could imagine, and it belonged to her. By birth and by right, the temple and the land it still stood on, belonged to her. At the moment, it was more than a place of memories, it was a sanctuary. Sighing, '_Finally, a place I can rest and remember and learn to control my new power._'

Climbing the rest of the steps was comforting, starting to feel like she had all those years ago. Walking up and down the temple steps, sweeping, greeting visitors, and praying for good fortune. Except for the over grown brush and the aged wood, everything was the same. As she had left it all those years ago, it was as good as the original. '_What am I thinking, this is the original, save for the repairs that were made after the last battle here._' Running her hand along the side, and stopping in front of the fire room. Would everything still be there? Had the fire stopped burning after she had left? How much damage would she have to fix?

All these questions and more plagued her mind, and left as soon as she put her hand on the ancient door and carefully pushed it aside. Her eyes closed in a small prayer, "What are you doing young lady?"

The voice startled her, she squeezed her eyelids shut, not wanting to wake from her dream. Was that his voice? Could it really be him? '_No. It can't be, he's gone._'

"Will you stop thinking so loud girl, I'm not as deaf as I look. Where is that husband of yours? I should scold you for letting the fire burn out, and leaving the temple on that adventure of yours. Leaving this poor old man to watch over the temple by himself. That's the gratitude I get for raising my daughter's daughter, and you didn't even bring your husband." The voice sounded miffed, but she could hear the love behind it.

"Oh Grandpa." She opened her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse. There was nothing, just her imagination playing tricks on her. Sure enough, the fire no longer burned and it was her duty to start it up again. The clothes she wore faded and in their place her priestess robes. Familiar material rubbing against her skin made her smile, as did the sandals on her feet. Looking around the small room for the first time, she noticed the poor condition it was in. "I should have left Phoebus and Demos to watch over the temple." Then remembered they had perished at the hands of one of Galaxia's minions. '_The past is the past._'

Holding her hand out, a broom appeared out of thin air. Her fingers closed around the end of the broom and with a thoughtful expression on her face. She swept ages of dirt from the front of the temple.

*Sanq Gym*

"I. Will. Find. Her." Wufei punched the bag, one fist at a time, his frustration ebbing away with each swing. Closing his eyes, he pulled off the gloves and stretched. '_Where could she be?_' The same question he'd asked himself a countless amount of times in the past half hour. '_That blond onna can't be right. I'll find Rei by myself then. What kind of friend is that onna to Rei anyway? She didn't seem particularly worried for her._' Stretching his legs and doing forward somersault (AN: I'm not so sure I can spell that.). Walking to the window, he noticed it was dark outside, '_Have I been here that long?_'

Something on the roof caught his eye, "Peacecraft." He muttered, folding his arms. "What is he...he's watching that onna!" Rolling his eyes, '_Nothing but trouble. Trouble I don't need to be in._' Then sank away from the window, pulled on his coat and the building. Heading straight to his hidden gundam.

*Temple*

Rei was sitting in front of where the great fire had been ages ago. The way she had when her grandpa was still alive, and everything had been as normal as the life of a sailor senshi had been in those days. The best days of her life, she liked to think of them as. Her legs were getting tired, and so were her arms, which she held in front of her, her fingers woven together, and eyes fixed on the spot where the fire was suppose to be. Her body was tired, but the excitement inside her was enough to keep her going, to keep her concentration from wavering and losing the discipline needed to bring back the fire. '_Were those sparks?_'

Her heart jumped, as her eyes picked up the feint trace of light in the dark room, the only source of light coming from the thin paper on the sliding doors. (AN: If anyone knows what the paper on the sliding doors are called, tell me...pls...thanks ^_^) The small hope her miko training hadn't disappeared, she concentrated harder, her eyes narrowing with the power (AN: Oh, and I almost forgot, does anyone know the chant she does? Please tell me! Thanks.) of her words and thoughts. '_I can do this._' She thought about all the times the Sacred Fire had aided her and the others when they needed answers. All the training she had went through to get the status miko. How proud of herself she had been to achieve it, and how proud her mother would have been.

A small smile came to her lips at the happy memory. The great fire exploded with life and heat. "Oh...I did it." Her eye focused on the present, "Yes!" Jumping up, one fist raised to the sky. "Yes yes yes!" Jumping with joy, then remembering who she was and sat back down, looking around the room. Almost everywhere she looked was covered in dust, '_First thing tomorrow, clean like mad._'

Resuming her previous position in front of the now real fire, her eyes focused and concentrating. Rei Hino chanted and spoke to the great fire, strengthening it the way she had been taught all those years ago. Then when her body was screaming for rest and her mind was at it's end, she smiled slightly and fell to the floor with sleep.

*Wufei*

Scouting the thick untamed forest in front of him, he thought of paradise. This is exactly as he had pictured it, paradise, the place he thought his Merrian had gone when she had died. Or so he thought until a month or so ago. When he had come face to face with a living ghost. Eyes narrowing, he covered his gundam the best he could, and marked a tree with his pocket knife.

Her presence was here, he could feel it, but couldn't tell exactly where. This place wasn't even suppose to exist, only in legends and history. Tokyo had been destroyed thousands of years ago, before the colonies and way before anyone had realized living in space was possible. The only question he asked himself was, '_Where the hell am I going to start?_'

*The temple*

Two days, she had been laying on the floor of the filth covered fire room for two days. She felt like crap and she probably looked like it. Smiling, she thought, '_Who's going to see me anyway? Other than the occasional bird?_' Standing and concentrated on tapping into her powers. In a hop skip and jump she was clean and refreshed, her clothes replaced with identical clean ones and her hair gleaming. Holding out her hand, the broom appeared, she opened the doors and started cleaning. '_This is going to take a long while._'

Six hours later, she was leaning against the wall of her old room, a pile of dust sitting on the floor in front of her broom. "Why did I have to do this the hard way?" Asking herself aloud, then hitting her hand to her head, "Duh, no electricity." Giggling at her stupidity, and swept the dust out. All the rooms were clean now, it hadn't taken her as long as she thought it would have taken, all she had to do was scrub them now that she had gotten rid of all the dust.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the room and closed the door, then made her way around the small temple and closed the rest of the doors. Not wanting any of the animals to make their way into the rooms, or the dust she had just swept out of them. Then swept all the dust from the walk way and onto the cracked cement around the temple. Sweeping the area around the temple, she had accumulated a fairly large pile of dirt and dust, then swept all of that dirt down each step down to the bottom. "This is taking way to long, and I still have to make repairs." Leaning against the wood framing the beginning of the temple steps, she felt the splinters poke through her robes and against he back. "This won't do." 

'_If I can tap into my powers, I can renew this...I hope it works, otherwise it's going to take me days to make all these repairs._' Concentrating, her hands outstretched in front of her. The large wood frame in front of her stood as it had for many years. Opening her eyes, nothing had happened, "I suppose thinking happy thoughts aren't going to help me." She muttered, folding her arms.

"Okay, let's give this another go." Holding out her hands with her eyes closed, this time picturing what it had looked like. The wood smooth and red with paint, yet having the worn look of age, and the steps, cracked and worn from all the people that would come to the shrine. Pearls of sweat trickled down the side of face, her power was pulsing. She could almost feel the glow in her hands, and it stretch out in front of her, almost in a healing way. That's what she was doing, she realized. Healing her home. Somehow, the thought made it much easier to concentrate on the matter at hand. It wasn't as hard, channeling her powers, something she felt she needed to learn anyway. What better a way or than to practice fixing a place that held many happy memories for her and her family?

The power stopped flowing, slowly lowering her arms to her side, she sank to her knees, her eyes still closed. Afraid of what she might have done, that was after all, her first shot. Opening her eyes, she let out a gasp of surprise, what she saw in front of her took her breath away.

*Wufei*

What he saw in front of him took his breath away, literally. If he had to climb one more rock that felt like a mountain after he climbed it. He was going back for his gundam and blasting them all to dust particles. "All this for you onna!" He shouted, wiping the sweat from his forehead, as he now looked down from the top of a huge waterfall. 

Stepping up to the top of the rock, he looked at the falls and around at the lush greenery around him. It had been thousands of years since the destruction of the city that had once been built there, and the remnants were still there. He could see how the streets must have been dug up at how the land was jagged, the trees jutting from the ground at strange angles. '_How am I going to find her?_' 

Sitting down on the rock to catch his breath and for a little water. Swearing to himself, he stood, "Damn, I bet Maxwell is having a field day with his new found news." Sure that Yui had updated the rest of his colleagues as to his current situation. He must have been sitting there thinking for a while because as soon as he had snapped back to the present, the sun was going down and it was getting dark. Muttering, he found a flat area and started making camp.

*Quatre's Mansion*

The chair made a loud noise as it was on all fours again, Duo slammed his hands on the table, "That's it? A girl? He's not here because of a girl?" He sat back in his chair, balancing on the two hind legs again.

Hirro inwardly grinned at what he knew was going to happen next, "She's more than just a girl Duo, Rei Hino is really Merrian Chang."

"I didn't know Wu-man had a sister." Duo was looking at Hirro, who shook his head. "Not a sister? A cousin?" Hirro shook his head again. "Then what is she?"  
"Rei Hino is Wufei's wife." As was expected, there was a loud crash and a series of swearing. "She's also Rei Chang, the DJ, at eighteen her radio station is the top of the charts."

Duo took several deep breaths, he was sitting in his chair, which was laying on the floor. Trowa was grinning from where he was standing, and Quatre's eyes were wide with surprise. "I think you sent him into shock Yui." Trowa grinned as he looked out the window.

Duo started laughing uncontrollably, "Hirro, I could have sworn that you just told me Wu-man, as in Wufei Chang aka woman hater, was married. Now seriously, tell me the truth."

"He means it Duo." Quatre put down his tea cup, and picked up a slice of banana bread.

"Wu-man is married?" Duo laughed harder, "How ironic, he hates women in general, and he's married. Life couldn't get better." Now he was rolling on the floor laughing. 

*Temple*

Rei looked up and let out a gasp of surprise of the vision in front of her. She had done it, everything looked as it had. There was the small indentation in the steps, the temple was repaired and the paint was as bright as it had ever been, the wood frame in front of her was smooth. "I did it." She whispered, happiness bubbling inside her waiting to be released, "I really did it."

A sound came from her with ease, the first of many, the loss of energy was there, but it didn't matter. The sound of her laughter rang through the trees and around the temple, ringing and echoing, then multiplying. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she didn't make any movement to wipe them away as she stood gracefully and walked up the steps. Silently carrying her broom, and walked to her room. 

Her room was warm, the familiar smell filled her nose, and a smile found it's way to her lips. "I'm home again." She stated, feeling the gap in her heart almost filling to the brim. The thing she was missing, well, she wasn't sure she'd ever feel it. But at the moment, she was content, and that was all that mattered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know what you're all thinking and I've probably put it in my chapters like every time. lol Just forget what I put at the beginning, who said anything about quickly right, it takes me forever to update and I keep thinking of new stories, but sheesh...do I ever finish them? I'm working on it *hand behind head in a Duo-like fashion* and yeah...like I said...working...on...it...hehehehehe. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and please reaview! I see the end coming soon, because that's what it feels like, the ending...oh no. lol, anyway, I'm working on it and I hope you all haven't abandoned me because I know it takes me forever to update! Well, laters...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm back I'm back I'm back, this may or may not be the last chapter because yeah, I have a feeling it will be. But when I write, I don't exactly plan out the ending ahead of time, I let my fingers do the walking...over the keyboard that is. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

I'm Not Weak

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 9 

The sun beat down on his shoulders as he trudged through the forest covered rubble of what had once been a great city. None of what had happened in the past month made any sense, even with him being in the middle of forest. '_I must be crazy._' He thought to himself as he ran through the forest, being pulled by some unknown force in the direction he was going. In some places he could tell there had once been a city, there were still fences in some places, and he was sure that he had passed a graveyard. Although he found it impossible to tell who had died, the words had been weathered away from the face of the stones. But nonetheless, the stones still stood, like a monument through the ages. "Crazy in love."

Something inside him was whispering of his closeness to his destination. It wasn't three hours of walking and ducking trees, when at last he was at the foot of large stone steps. At the top of those steps stood a proud temple, from the looks of it, new, and yet holding the spirits of many. The steps were worn from use, but who had walked them? This ancient temple was in the middle of nothing. Unless the animals had taken it upon themselves to pray to the gods.

Taking a glance behind him at the forest and sounds of birds, he made up his mind and took the first step.

*In the Fire Room*

Rei sighed, she hadn't gotten a thing from the ancient fire, it was holding something back from her and she didn't like it. But the fire worked in mysterious ways, she couldn't force an answer from it. '_What could it be that is holding me back? Why won't you tell me?_'

Voices from the past drifted to her ears, "You now Rei, you can't get all the answers from the sacred fire. If you're stuck, you must not be asking the right questions."

Her eyes were closed as she heard the voice of her grandfather, "Perhaps the answers I seek I can answer myself." She imagined him nodding, a small smile on his face. "You have all the answers grandpa, what do I need the sacred fire for?"

Opening her eyes, the room was as it had been all those years ago. The image of her small five year old self standing in front of her grandpa. The old man laughed, happiness flowing from him to her frowning little body. He leaned down and patted her image on the head, "Such bright little girl you are Rei, you'll make a very good priestess. As for your answers, I believe you'll find them all in your dreams tonight for it's your bedtime."

She smiled as the images before her grasped hands and disappeared out the room, "Those were good times." Admitting to herself and stood to leave the room. "Soon I will leave, I can't hide here forever. This is a good place, so much positive energy and happy memories." Taking hold of her broom which was propped against the closed door. A smile graced her lips as she opened the door and slid out silently.

'_I have a mission to do, and so many things I've been running from. Things the Sacred Fire cannot solve for me, I have to go back soon._' Sighing and shaking her head with the thoughts of return, and started sweeping. "Is anyone here?" 

Her head snapped up, eyes wide with shock, she recognized that voice. It was the strong voice of Wufei, but not the Wufei that had awakened her sleeping powers. The scholar Wufei, the one who held her as she had 'died.' This was the Wufei she had fallen in love with, but how did he find her? Was she hearing things? Her heart beat wildly as his presence filled her senses. "Hello? Anyone?"

His voice came again, waking her up from her reverie, run. The urge to run was pumping through her veins, the wind ruffling her priestess uniform and long dark hair. Shaking her head, she set the broom against the wall, '_No more running. I will face him._' Taking a deep breath, she rounded the corner and came face to face with a shocked looking Wufei. "You called for assistance?"

"You." He spoke, "What are you doing here?" He asked, making to move to grab her arm or so much as touch her. Although he looked like he was fighting off his caveman instincts to grab her and drag her away.

The smile she had been wearing was no long, "This is my home." Motioning around with her hand, "I needed time alone. What are you doing here?"

He folded his arms, looking at her with a tinge of anger, "Looking for you onna. Now that I've found you, let's go back." Turning and starting to walk back down the steps, stopping only when he noticed she wasn't following him.

Smiling to herself, she shook her head, "You still don't get it do you? When I heard you calling for someone, you sounded like your old self. The need to come to you was powerful, but when I came. Here you stood, with that attitude you developed from the war. I'm easy to please, I can compromise. But, I can't leave yet." Turning her back to him, holding out her hand, the broom appeared and she began to sweep again.

"Onna, I do not have time for you annoying musings, we have to get back. I'm not leaving without you." He walked back up the steps, her back still to him.

"Why?" Looking up from her task, the broom pausing as she looked up at the bell in front of her. "I can stay here as long as I need to. I'm not the one running anymore, it's not weak to admit your feelings you know." She didn't receive an answer, "I won't lie if you ask me if I care for you, even love you. I didn't stop when I left. I had a duty to fulfill and until I've finished fulfilling it. My needs come second, no matter what my hime tells me."

_You offer no understanding, nor any of your heart, you don't deserve her. You're good for her, but you don't deserve her._ The voice of that onna rang in his head, maybe she was right. Not that he'd ever admit it to her. 

"What are you talking about onna?" He was in front of her now, leaning against the wall. "You're rambling, it doesn't make any sense. Who is your hime?"

"You've met her, she's a pure soul, but she can be a pain in the ass much of the time." The remark sliding off her tongue, a small smile gracing her frowning features. "You met her after the explosion remember?"

"You mean the insolent weak onna who tricked me into turning around and then wouldn't tell me where you were?" He folded his arms again, "The one who was walking with Zechs?"

Rei laughed at the description, "She'd be the one, though she's anything but weak. Kami, she'd love to hear me praising her." She shook her head.

Wufei looked at his wife with wonder, they weren't fighting, and she wasn't spitting barbs at him. He liked it, and she laughed freely, he'd never heard her laugh like that before. Not wanting the magic happening to disappear, he looked around silently taking in their surroundings. "Onna, I don't understand why you would call this your home. This is nothing but a run down temple in the middle of no where. Why come here? Our family perished in the explosion of our colony." His fist slammed against the wood he was leaning against, "That is when I found my own reasons to fight."

"Justice." She mused, "You finally found your own justice, I have to admit, I had almost given up on you." He looked up at her, the smile gone, replaced with a look of admiration. That was a new one on him too. "As for your question, it's hard to explain. I don't want to fight like we have anymore. I'm so tired of fighting with people I love."

She turned and walked past him to the fire room. Taking off her sandals and leaning the broom against the door, she waited for him to do the same. Entering the fire room, she relaxed at entering the familiar room. "My mother was a priestess you know, I wanted to be just like her. My father on the other hand, he wasn't anything to brag about, politician Hino can help you with all your needs. All you need to do is vote for him.

"When my grandpa was teaching me to be a priestess, I spent many hours in here. Talking with the fire, seeking it's wisdom and the answers to my questions. I became a priestess very young, I had finished my training when I turned 14. Grandpa was so proud of my accomplishment, I was the youngest priestess to walk the temple grounds since my mother. He told me my mother would have been proud."

Wufei listened to her, remaining silent and she spoke to him and stared into the fire in front of them. Not quite understanding what she was getting at. He sat down next to her, his expression void of emotion, listening to her as she continued.

"You're probably wondering what I'm getting at right?" She looked at him and he nodded, "I was very lonely here. I had grandpa and my ravens, but I had no friends. Until Usagi came, I accidentally put a purification charm on her. I thought she was evil, I felt horrible. Then I learned what a klutz she was, I got over it. That was the same day I learned I was Sailor Mars, Princess Mars of the long dead Silver Alliance.

Smiling into the fire, she continued. "That was the beginning of my happiness, a millennium ago. We fought to protect this universe and the planet, and succeeded. After Galaxia was defeated, Crystal Tokyo came to be."

His ears pricked at the sound of the ancient city of a millennia ago. He remembered coming across the city in his readings. It always fascinated him, a cross between a fairy tale princess and real life. "That's only a myth."

Rei shook her head and reached into the sleeve of her robe, and pulled out a worn picture. Holding it out for Wufei to look at, and he took it. The scene in the picture surprised him, there stood a group of women and men. Each woman smiling happily at the camera in the arms of a man. He recognized each of them, the blond, the blue haired one, the Makoto onna, and Rei. He didn't recognize the little pink haired girl or the man standing behind her with one arm wrapped around a happily smiling silver haired woman. '_Who are those other onnas? And those men?_'

He looked up at Rei's smiling face, "That is my family Wufei. By ourselves we are strong, but together we are invincible. That is Mako and Nephrite, those two were always in the kitchens. Interesting how her passion for cooking hasn't left even now." She pointed to the two tall brunettes. Although Makoto was a tall woman, the man next to her towered over her, his arms wrapped around her and chin resting on her shoulder. The smile on their faces obviously had love written all over them.

"These three are Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna." She pointed to the three woman towards the end of the long line of people, the blond had one arm wrapped around the teal haired woman. The green haired woman was leaning against a tall staff and rolling her eyes. "Haruka is a man now, finally the way he was meant to be, Michiru is by his side. I'm just waiting for them to have a kid, and Setsuna, she's still guarding the gates. But she comes and visits whenever she can."

The picture began to change right before his eyes, Wufei dropped it in surprise, "What's going on with this thing?"

Rei picked it up and smiled, "Ami invented it. The picture is a series of different pictures. This one has thirty or so different pictures. Look at this." She held up the picture, which held a blushing blue haired girl, small smart glasses in one hand, and the other hand in the clasp of a tall blond with green eyes. He was pulling her some where, his face held a sly grin on it. "I remember when this was taken." She giggled, "Ami was always so shy, he was always dragging her into the library to show her something he had found. Those two were perfect for each other." Her eyes took on a sadder look, "We were all sad when they found they couldn't have children. They didn't let that stop them though, between the two of them, they set up a series of orphanages. They knew every single one of the kids they saved from the streets. They had a soft love."

The picture began to change again, this time a blond and a tall silver haired man were obviously pretty angry with each other. The blond had a vase and the man had his arms folded and a look that would scare a brave warrior. Rei laughed aloud, "Minako and Kunzite, they were the leaders of Endymion's generals and Serenity's guard. Complete opposites, and the biggest rivals. He got under her skin like something else, and she was just as bad to him. They drove each other nuts, but their love was fierce and strong. In this instance, I think he told her the muffins she made tasted like gravel."

Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well, they did. But we were all too afraid we'd hurt her feelings. Kunzite wasn't too worried, she only got mad at him. Then when she was done venting she cried a river of tears and he told her Makoto would help her the next time. But she cried more, he was so dense. A complete idiot when she cried and they both knew it. You know, they had one kid, a little girl. Her name was Mika, she was a beautiful little girl."

Rei paused, covering up the sadness that leaked out of her being. Wufei was so close now, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and listened to her. "What happened to the little girl?"

Rei ignored his question, shaking her head sadly. The picture changed to a tall handsome man in a suit and a beautiful silver haired woman, both of them smiling down at the little bundle in her arms. "This is Endymion, his wife, Serenity, and their baby. Chibi-usa. Both of them were so happy together, they were good for each other. Two three lifetimes of happiness, and he's not coming back. When they first met, they hated each other, but then again, she was a complete idiot. A total klutz, and I was surprised she didn't blow up. All that food she inhaled, and the baby. Chibi-usa, a very bright girl, her picture is in here somewhere I'm sure. One when she came to the past and saved us, the other when she was all grown up."

"She's dead now?" He asked quietly, "All these people are dead now? I recognized those men you've showed me. The one with silver hair, brown hair, and the blond with the blue haired girl. They were killers."

Rei looked at him startled as a new picture appeared on the picture she had. This time, it was her turn. It was a picture of her and Jedite, he was kneeling in front of her and looking up at her with a smile on his face. The love for her shining in his eyes plainly for all to see, and in hers. A love so great Wufei didn't even recognize her. He looked at the girl next to him, she was smiling down at the picture with fondness and love. The features of her face had gone soft with a memory. "This is Jedite and myself. The third time he offered, I'll never forget it..." 

Wufei watched as her gaze drifted into the memory. "It was close to the end of summer and...

*Flashback*

"You turned him down again?!?!" The tall blond young woman screeched, the ring on her finger apparent and being waved in front of the young dark haired woman's face.

"Hey, where did this come from?" The dark haired young woman snatched the blond woman's hand and inspected the ring. The hand was snatched back, "He asked you?"

The blond snorted, "Are you crazy? Kunzite's skull is at thick as the Silver Crystal, I bought this one myself Rei. If he thinks someone has asked, it'll drive him nuts." The blond smiled sweetly, "And it's working."

Rei shook her head, "One of these days Minako, those ideas are going to kill someone. What did you tell him?"

"When he asked me about it, I told him I was thinking about it. When I come to a decision I'll either give the ring back or keep it forever." Minako inspected her ring, "Stupid jerk, to think I could love anyone else to begin with." She groaned, "He has himself convinced I'm going to accept." Rolling her eyes and planting her hands on her hips. Eyes narrowing, "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook just yet. Why did you refuse Jed? Don't tell me you don't love him, it's all over your face."

Rei looked at the floor, then met her friend's gaze head on, "That's the truth, I do love him, but you know Mina." She sad down on her bed, "He hasn't once told me he loves me."

"You know he-" Minako was cut off as the balcony doors flew open, and in barged a very angry looking Jedite.

"That's it you silly woman? You've turned me down two times because I didn't tell you I love you?" The blond man yelled, "Are you insane? Of course I love you!"

Rei's temper appeared like magic as she jumped off the bed and was in his face, "YOU WERE SPYING ON US?!?"

"I wasn't spying..."

"He's not the only one who was out there." A voice interrupted him and in walked a very cool and collected Kunzite. "I heard everything you two were talking about too." His gaze however didn't so much as reach Rei, they were trained on Minako. Who carefully walked up to Rei.

"I love you and go for it, don't get mad. I told him to wait out there." With a quick hug, and a smile, she turned to Kunzite, and walked up to his towering frame.

"What do you have to say Minako?" The tall man's silver eyes never leaving hers.

"Take this." Minako stuffed a pillow in his hands and shoved him. Running over to the balcony, she called, "I HOPE THAT KNOCKS SOME SENSE THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!!!" With that, she smiled at her two stunned friends. "Don't keep him waiting Rei." Giving the two a peace sign and walking to the doors of Rei's room.

"MINAKO!!" An very furious and disgruntled voice came from outside, causing Rei and Jedite to wince. Minako however, paused a second, threw the two a smile and disappeared behind the door.

Rei and Jedite looked at each other, at the balcony, back to each other and started laughing. Rei fell back on her bed and Jedite had bent over and was bracing himself against his knees. The two counted down, "3...2...1..."

There was a scream from some where in the castle, "KUNZITE PUT ME DOWN!"

Rei hid a giggle behind her hand while Jedite let out a full laugh. Sitting down next to her on the bed, "Rei. Can we talk?"

The seriousness of his voice dragging her back from her small trip of the giggles. She met his ice blue eyes, and where she had been blind to it before. She could see the love for her in his eyes for everyone to see. How had she missed it before? She let him take a hold of her hand and pull her out on the balcony, he then put both hands around her waist and lifted her to sit on the railing of the balcony. "You're not going to push me off are you?" She teased.

He shook his head, one hand cupping her cheek, his thumb smoothing over her skin. He smiled at the way she always blushed when he was this close to her, he leaned in close to her. His eyes never leaving hers.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I love you." With that, his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

*End Flashback*

Rei was smiling at the memory, the picture had faded and in it's place was another picture of her and Jedite on their wedding day. Both had eyes fill with blissful love (AN: Sorry if all of this is coming off extremely corny...^_^;) and happiness.

"You loved him?"

"We loved each other Wufei." She looked up at him, not missing the slight look of something. She smiled at him, one hand meeting his cheek so he would look at her. "I don't dwell on the time I spent with him Wufei, I have many wonderful memories our time together. But that was a very long time ago, I know you don't understand yet, and I know it is going to take a while to get used to.

"But I need you to understand that, that I do love you and I live in the now. All these images represent are memories of a long forgotten past, I need you to understand that." Her voice quiet and full of hope. Her eyes searching his for a sign that he was trying, that he loved her, and she wasn't disappointed.

Black eyes met violet with an understanding and no words passed between them. The look in his eyes was all she needed. For the first time since they had met, he held out his hand, and she took it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm sure you're all thinking what a crummy ending, but personally, I think it works. And you know, this isn't the last you'll all hear of Wufei and Rei, I mean hey! This is a series, they will appear in the other fics and interact with the other characters after all. Oh, and if nobody knows who Kunzite is, he's the same guy as Malachite in the American version, anyway. I know there was one reviewer who told me that I didn't have enough...uhh...*coughs* Well, I'd have a pretty hard time writing about something I haven't experienced. We won't go there with the whole kissing thing...or...uhh...yeah. I'm an eighteen year old girl who hasn't had a lot of...well, I'll call them encounters...with guys. So, I'm completely inexperienced in that area. But, if someone wanted to write 'encounters' for me, I'd be all cool about that, and I'd give the writer credit for writing it for my fics. Email me if anyone is interested! My email is 

ravenhime16@yahoo.com


End file.
